towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuletide Spirits
Yuletide Spirits is a week-long special Campaign. It is available only during Christmas. Campaign Properties You may bring up to 4 heroes in your formation. Although enemies in this campaign don't have any special properties, later missions throughout the campaign (starting at about mission 11, does not include mission 21) start having insanely high levels on enemies. The campaign grants a variety of rewards, including catacomb maps, food, item boosters, gold, battle chests, and potions, along with other items. It is unique in the fact that it is the only campaign in the game to reward a Demonic Watcher, of which you get one at level 50 for completing mission 20 on extreme. Missions Rewards Strategy General Tips: Due to the insanely high levels, enemies will have significantly higher Attack and Defense than you. Thus, the best way to counter is by using a stall team to buff yourself until your Attack and Defense reaches parity with theirs. Warmaster, Knight, and Paladin are incredibly valuable heroes to accomplish this goal, as they provide huge Attack and/or Defense buffs as well as other bonuses (extra speed, being an effective tank, etc.). Enemies will have high-damage ranged attacks that can critically damage or kill Cleric, so make sure to bring potions in the later stages to keep your Cleric safe. Resurrect potions are ideal, since they can bring back Cleric once she's already dead. Immune potions are also a favourable choice, since they can prevent a nasty crit before it even happens. To counteract the high defense, one can use Shaman and/or Blackguard, Shaman due to his Inner Power massively boosting his attack to normally excessive heights and Spirit Rage boosting it further (plus the damage boost), and Blackguard being an decent tank who can wear plate armour and possibly an epic-quality defensive weapon (Dark Defender, Iron Rose) if wanted, and his Find Weakness passive massively countering the huge defense from the excessively high levels of the enemies (at least for himself) due to reducing it by up to 70%. Barbarian can also help due to Baleful Glare reducing enemy defense by up to 45%, as can Necromancer with his Fear being a party-wide debuff against the enemies, reducing every single enemy's massive attack by up to 35%, and/or Ray of Enfeeblement being a single-target debuff that massively reduces a specific enemy's damage output by reducing its attack by up to 51.5% and natural excessively high skill damage by up to 35%, and makes it easier to kill the enemy and start targeting another by reducing defense by the same percentage as attack. Stage 21: Druid Warmaster Blackguard Cleric Bring a high-level Resurrect potion, Immune potion, and Soul potion to aid you. The first wave is one of the most difficult, so you may want to consider immediately using your Soul potion to get up an early Shield Tactics. Spam Shield Tactics and Rapid Regeneration, and then hold out as long as you can until your heroes start taking out one enemy at a time. Use Soul Rend only if you have excess soul energy and can still afford to use Shield and Regen afterward. Invigor Warmaster whenever possible, but otherwise, targeting is of relatively minor importance here. The second wave is easy and should give you no problems at all as long as you aren't careless. Make sure to end the stage with full health, full soul energy, and recharged soul skills. The third wave can be tricky, especially since Spellsword adds complications. Start by using Soul Rend on Amazon, and focus all ranged attacks on her until she dies. Samurai may interrupt this, though, due to Warrior's Challenge. Sadly, the only way you can really get around this is by brute forcing your way through Samurai first and then chasing after the other heroes. Once Samurai dies, your targeting order should be as follows: Amazon, Spellsword, Barbarian, Druid, Swashbuckler. As for the use of defensive soul skills, it is best to hold off on them lest Spellsword delete them immediately. Wait until after Dispel is used, and then use Shield and Regen. Once Spellsword dies, use soul skills to your heart's content, but just remember to have them at the ready once the last enemy dies. The fourth wave will destroy you if you don't take out the priority target quickly: Kensai. Immediately direct all ranged attacks, including Soul Rend, towards Kensai. Similarly to the previous wave, Cavalier will forcibly distract you, so it's necessary to take him down as fast as possible in order to finish Kensai for good. This stage is where the Immune potion will come in handy, as it will allow Blackguard to survive one or two Perfect Strikes. Once Kensai dies, Shaman is the next most dangerous target. After Kensai and Shaman are off the field, you have very little to worry about. The fifth and final stage may actually be the easiest of them all. Kill Templar first (because you have no other option), then Archmage; and after that there will be nothing left that the game has to stop you from winning. Stage 20: Druid Warmaster Paladin Cleric While Conviction is still a good choice for Paladin, he should use Devoutness instead if you can still clear the first wave without the extra magic resistance. Before entering battle, ensure that Druid has lower health than Cleric. This can be accomplished by doing away with Staff of Protection and/or Great Wyrm Hide, as they provide health bonuses. The reason why is that the very first wave has two Vile Assassins that will delete your lowest health hero, and without any preparation, that hero will be Cleric. Thus it is of utmost importance that Druid takes the bullet in place of Cleric. After you build up enough soul energy to bring Druid back, the first wave should have no major problems. Spam Shield Tactics and Rapid Regeneration until your heroes have thousands of defense and remain at almost full health at all time. From there it's a waiting game until Avenge picks off all enemies. It's best to Invigor Warmaster whenever possible, though you can also Invigor Paladin to bring more Avenges into circulation. When entering stage 2, immediately use Bless on Cleric, then Shield Tactics. Constantly spam Bless on Cleric whenever possible so that she doesn't die at the hands of a critically fatal Cannonball from the Bombard. Devoutness makes this a lot better for you due to the considerable boost to Bless's potency, though you can still clear the stage without it. Entangle Bombard at all times. If any heroes fall to dangerously low health, feel free to use Rapid Regeneration. Continue the same procedure for stage 3--Bless Cleric at every available moment, then spam Shield Tactics and selectively use Rapid Regen. Stay vigilant with the usage of defensive soul skills, and once all enemies kill themselves through Avenge, you will be the victor of the day! Stages before 20: Druid (for extra survivability) or Berserker (for a faster clear) Warmaster Knight Cleric This well-renowned stall team is slow, but durable. Spam Inspiration and Shield Tactics to build up defense for the team, and use Rapid Regeneration whenever heroes start falling below half health or so. Resurrect whenever necessary. As the battle goes on, Knight and Warmaster will provide you with incredibly high amounts of defense, and Heavy Bash will obliterate enemies in one hit. It is of utmost importance that you always invigor Knight whenever possible in order to keep Threaten active. Otherwise, you run the risk of your backline heroes especially Cleric being torn apart by ranged attackers. Since Invigor cannot be cast on heroes with full health, you may need to micromanage your heals so that Knight is not at full health when Invigor appears; this can be accomplished by redirecting heals to other heroes. You will be the most vulnerable when transitioning to the next wave, since Threaten will not be active. Potions can help keep your Cleric alive until it is used. If you are strong enough to not need a full stall team, you could consider switching Druid for a strong physical attacker such as Berserker. Wait until Raging Shout, Battle Fury, and some Inspiration stacks are active, and then use Berserker's Rampage to seriously damage enemies. Though Berserker damages himself, he can also heal himself (with Vicious Streak), so focus all heals on other heroes. Category:Campaign